Project Summary Twitter is one of the most popular social networking sites, with a substantial young adult user base. Research has signaled that social networking about depression is a relatively common occurrence on Twitter. It is indeed worrisome that individuals are socially networking about depression-related topics, especially when the tweets involve self-harm and suicidal thoughts. Determining the degree to which these tweets correspond with self- reported depression symptoms, motivation for networking about depression, the extent to which users are accessing mental health care and their preferences for methods of engagement from those seeking to help them are all important next steps in this line of research. In this grant, we propose a small investment study to learn the extent that we can use Twitter posts to correctly identify and recruit individuals who are struggling with depression-related symptomatology. The overall aim of this proposal is to explore strategies for identifying and helping individuals who are feeling depressed, contemplating suicide, and/or engaging in self-harm behaviors and expressing these struggles on Twitter. In Aim 1, we will determine if Twitter can help us to correctly identify individuals who are struggling with depression and related factors (e.g., suicide/self-harm) using different recruitment methods. In Aim 2, we will discover specific perceived advantages/disadvantages for networking about depression on Twitter, how much participants are already engaged with the mental health system, and participant suggestions and preferences for methods to approach people in need via Twitter. Our study has important implications for understanding the networking about depression on social media and for exploring potential strategies for crisis intervention.